1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to processing a computer-generated hologram (CGH) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of 3D graphics technologies, many stereoscopic images for displaying 3D images have been generated. However, watching 3D movies using 3D images may give rise to various problems to users, such as rapid eye fatigue or restriction of a visual field. To overcome such problems, implementation of 3D images using holograms has recently attracted much attention. Holograms control the amplitude and the phase of light to render an object on a 3D space, almost without restriction of the visual field or eye fatigue. Thus, much study has been actively conducted on techniques for reproducing high-resolution holograms in real time based on generation of digital holograms such as a computer generated hologram (CGH).